Titans and Alchemists
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: When Alphonse and Edward get transported to Jump City, they discover a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. Will the price to get it be worth the reward?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for how short this is, but it's basically just to set the scene.

"Hey, Al, I think I found a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. A merchant I just talked to said that he knew who had it, but that he was very far away and almost impossible to reach." Ed looked happy, but also distraught.

"Did you get the name of the person who had it? Or where he was?" Al asked hopefully.

Ed shook his head. "No, I didn't get a name. I just heard he was powerful, yet he doesn't know alchemy. And he lives in a different world from us." He clenched his fists and bit his lip. "Sorry, I guess that isn't much of a lead." He hung his head. "You'll have to stay like that for a while longer. I'm sorry, Al."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Al's metal face. "It's fine, big brother. We're a step closer though. There's a way to make a stone without alchemy."

"You're right. Maybe, there's a way to do it without… using souls." He sighed and turned to walk away. "Let's go to this inn up here and see if we can crash there for a night." The brothers walked up the street and knocked on the door. Over the door a sign hung which read, "Rock Town Inn".

"Why are we in this town again Al? I mean, it's called Rock Town and is made up of like, 10 houses, a small store and this dinky inn. It must have like, 2 rooms…" Just then the door opened and a gruff old man stared down at Ed.

"If you're gonna complain, small fry, don't sleep here." Ed smiled a nervous smile and put his hand behind his head.

"Hehe, sorry. How much is it a night?" They talked it over and eventually, the innkeeper let them in and showed them to their room. There were only 3 other rooms in the whole place. They set down their stuff and relaxed for a few hours.

O-O-O

"Come on, Cyborg, it's my turn! You're gonna erase my high scores, man!" Beast Boy tried to wrestle the remote away from his cyber-kinetic friend.

"No way, grass stain! Back off!" Cyborg paused the game and started fighting with the small, green changeling. Raven just sighed and closed her book.

"You two are hopeless."She walked out of the room and went to her bedroom. Robin followed suit, leaving the other 2 guys to fight it out. They wrestled themselves right out of the living room and down the hallway.

Later that afternoon, Starfire walked into the empty living room to watch some TV. As she settled herself on the couch and turned on the TV, unbeknownst to her, a portal was opening behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, kind of short, but they will get longer I promise!

Please review!

"Ok, so let's see. If you add some sulfur to that…" Ed was leaning over a book, writing down the ingredients needed for his latest concoction. Al was doing the same.

They heard a knock on the door. "Hey, you two, time to check out! If you're not gone in 10 minutes, you're paying for another night!" The innkeeper finished yelling and the brothers and they heard him clomp down the hall.

"Shit. I don't have enough to pay for another night with me now. We gotta scram." Ed started throwing all his belongings into his bag. Al followed suit. They ran out the door.

As they walked down the street, they saw something weird up ahead. It seemed like a cloud had descended to earth and turned purple. They approached slowly and saw that it was spinning. "What the hell is this?" Ed scratched his head in contemplation.

Suddenly, it started spinning faster. "Uh, big brother? What's happening?" Small rocks started being sucked into the cloud, and the brothers could feel themselves being pulled as well.

"It's a portal! Get back!" But even as Ed said this, he felt himself falling backwards into the swirling mass of purple.

O-O-O

Robin was sitting in his room busily researching the newest leads on Slade when he heard a shriek. He opened his door and stuck his head out, as did Raven further down the hall. "Did you hear that?" Raven nodded, and they heard it again. "Starfire!" Raven bolted out of the room with Raven following. When they reached the living room, they saw Starfire flying up near the ceiling, staring at a giant swirling purple… thing. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up behind Robin.

"What's going on? Why did Star scream?" Beast Boy, in his attempt to see over his friends, succeeded in knocking them into a pile. They all stood up and stared at the odd thing in the middle of the living room.

Starfire flew down towards her friends. "I was enjoying some television when I started to feel a breeze. I turned and saw this large purple thing in the middle of the room." She looked at Raven. "Raven, would you perhaps know what it is? It seems to have the same color as your clothing."

Raven rolled her eyes at this, but approached it cautiously. After a few seconds, she returned. "It's a portal. To where, I don't know. But it's open in a transverse direction to us, meaning that we cannot enter, but things can come through."

Robin looked at it and thought for a moment. "We should keep an eye on it. If someone comes through, restrain them even if they look like someone we know. We should also-" He didn't get to finish, for at that moment, the portal started freaking out. It began to spin faster ad rise up towards the ceiling. Everyone ducked outside the room just as a resounding crash echoed through the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A slight difference from the anime- the Stone is not made from souls of the living. It's made from souls of the dead. **

The Titans slowly crept back into the living room to see what had happened. In the middle of the room, there was a suit of armor, a teenage guy, and a bag full of what was probably their belongings. Raven cautiously approached them. "They're unconscious, it's ok." The rest of her team joined her by the unconscious guests.

Robin thought for a moment. "Let's put them into the training room so they can't escape." Raven used her powers to transfer them to the training room and set them in the middle of the floor. As she was walking out, the floor by the door rose up and blocked the exit. Raven turned and saw the newcomers were awake. The floor was crackling in blue electricity, and the blonde boy had his hands pressed to the ground.

"Impressive power. But I wouldn't recommend barring my exit. I don't like being trapped." Raven started to levitate and shot a ball of energy towards him, hoping to pin him down. However, he slapped his hands to the ground again and it rose up under him, supporting him on a pillar. She instead aimed at the armor boy, and succeeded in trapping him in a bubble. Hoping to make them talk, she cut of his air supply.

"Come down here now or he'll suffocate." She glared out from under her hood at the strange boy. He just laughed.

"Haha, that's what you think!" He clapped his hands and a blade protruded from under his right sleeve. He leapt at Raven and pinned her to the wall, the blade at her throat. "Where the hell am I? Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes and pressed the blade closer to her.

"If you haven't forgot, your friend is running out of air. Hurt me and the energy will suffocate him." She smiled, figuring that she had won.

"HA! That doesn't matter! Answer my questions!" He pressed it even harder into her throat, and a few drops of blood trickled out. Just then, the door burst open and Beast Boy charged in as a T-Rex. Ed was startled and that was all the distraction Raven needed. She flung him backwards and pinned him alongside his companion. Her power created shackles, keeping them apart and their hands apart as well.

"Who are you two? Where do you come from? What are your intentions?" Robin walked right up to the blond boy and stared him in the eye. Beast Boy caught sight of Raven's throat and became enraged. He transformed back to his normal form and shoved Robin out of the way.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! You bastard, who the hell do you think you are?" He punched him in the gut and growled. Robin pulled him back as the stranger grimaced in pain. This got a cry from the other person.

"Brother, are you alright? Why did you punch him? He was only defending himself!" The suit of armor looked around at the Titans.

"What was that attack he did? How did he block the door?" Raven had healed her throat and was curious how the stranger did it. "His power seems like mine."

Still grimacing, he said, "It's not a power. It's called alchemy." He hung his head and winced. "Don't punch so hard next time, green dude." This got a growl out of Beast Boy. "Look, how about a truce? We both have questions for each other."

Robin looked at him. "No funny business, you hear?" He nodded at Raven, who let them down. They landed easily on their feet. "Alright, us first. Who are you two and where are you from?"

"I am Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse. Please, call us Ed and Al. We are from the country of Amestris. I have a feeling we're in a different world." Seeing the blank looks from the Titans, he confirmed his thought. "What about you? Who are you, and where are we?"

"We are the Teen Titans. I am Robin. These are my friends, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." He gestured to each in turn. "We are in Jump City, in the USA."

Ed stopped, eyes wide. "Jump City…" he whispered. "Al, remember the merchant I told you about? He said that this is where the man is… It was too far for us. In a whole different world…"

"Why are you here? What are your intentions?" Robin fired more questions at the brothers.

"We were sucked through a portal, but now that I know where we are… Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone? It is somewhere in this city…" He sat on the ground and thought for a few minutes.

"We've never heard of that, sorry." Robin shook his head.

Raven spoke up again. "How do you do alchemy?" This snapped Ed out of his trance.

"It's really complicated. First you have to draw a transmutation circle. Al, go ahead." While Al drew, Ed kept explaining. "There are three steps: Analyzation, Deconstruction, Reconstruction. You have to figure out what the ingredients of the item you wish to make are and either have those or something with similar properties and ingredients. You break down the ingredients or previous item, and rebuild it into the new item, either a new thing of the same make-up, or something of similar make-up. Al? You ready?" He nodded.

Al clapped his hands together and placed them on the circle. There was a flash and some electric crackling. Suddenly, where there wasn't before, a stone chair appeared. It was made out of the rock ground around them and still fused to it. The Titans' jaws all dropped. Al started talking. "The main law of alchemy is equivalent exchange. For everything created, something of equal value must be sacrificed." At this, Ed's smile faded.

"That's why we need the Stone." The Titans looked confused. "We broke one of the other laws: Do not transmute humans. We tried to… to bring our mother back to life… And as a result, Al lost his body, and I lost my arm and leg." He pulled up his right sleeve and left pant leg, revealing metal limbs. "This is called auto-mail and is a very advanced form of prosthetic. I can transmute a blade from my right arm, as Raven knows." Beast Boy growled again. "Sorry about that. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"If your brother lost his body then…" Cyborg looked quizzically at the hunk of armor. Al slowly lifted off his helmet, revealing an empty hull.

He pointed inside himself to a small symbol drawn on his armor. "This is a seal that keeps my soul connected to this suit of armor. My brother sacrificed his arm to save me." Everyone looked at the two brothers like they were crazy.

"You said something about a Philosopher Stone. What, are you like Harry Potter or something?" Beast Boy joked. Raven slapped him.

"The Philosopher's Stone is an object that amplifies alchemic reactions. We are going to try and do another human transmutation on ourselves to get our old bodies back. The Stone is made from the souls of the dead. That's why we're hesitant to use it… After people die, their souls remain near their bodies in the graveyard. One must go to the graveyard and create the Stone, trapping the souls. When the stone is used, the souls are obliterated." The Titans looked shocked and disgusted. "We heard, however, that someone here found a way to make a stone _without_ souls. That's what we're after."

The Titans all looked at each other, dumbfounded. These random teenage guys get sucked through a portal into their living room, and then say they're on a quest for a stone of souls to fix their bodies. What the hell?

Robin stepped up. "Well, now that we know that you aren't going to kill us, you may stay here. We have a spare room that you'll have to share, and there's only one bed…"

Al stepped up. "That's quite alright, Robin. I don't need a bed."

Starfire flew over to the new guests. "Oh, wonderful! You are our new friends now, correct?" She smiled broadly at them.

"Uh… I suppose so, Starfire." Ed barely finished his sentence before he was pulled into an excruciatingly tight hug. She proceeded to hug Al as well, but he wasn't harmed.

"Oh, I am so glad! Come upstairs and we shall do the ordering of the pizza!" She quickly flew up the stairs, dragging Robin by the hand.

"I GET A CHEESE ONE!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her upstairs too. She slapped him once they reached the kitchen.

Cyborg walked calmly up the stairs with Al and a still-gasping Ed. By the time they reached the kitchen, Robin had ordered the pizza. 2 large cheeses, 1 large meat-lovers, 1 large Hawaiian, and 1 large pepperoni. All in all, it only took about 20 minutes for the pizza to be delivered and devoured.

Later, Robin led the guests to their bedroom. I was simply furnished, with only one bed, a desk, a lamp, and one window. "We wake up at about 6 each morning, but since tomorrow is Saturday, we'll sleep in 'til about 9."

Ed just nodded and sat down on the bed. Robin closed the door and walked away. "Brother, do you really think that we'll find the Philosopher's Stone here?" Al looked at Ed.

"I hope so. I promised you I would get you your body back, and I intend to keep this promise." Ed weakly smiled at his brother.

"And yours as well. Don't forget about yourself, brother." Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll remember that." He yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." He laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Don't forget, brother. You promised yourself as well." Al leaned against the wall and looked out the window, watching the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ed awoke at 7. He yawned, stretched, and sat up in bed. He reached for his tank top and quickly got dressed, greeting Al in the process. "Hey, you wanna get some practice in? I'm gonna get some food and then we can find their gym, ok?" Al just nodded.

Ed walked quietly to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found some eggs and bacon. However, the oven confused him. "Dammit."

"You want some help with that?" A sarcastic voice came from the corner of the room. Ed flinched and sought the source of the voice. A shadowed figure rose from her hiding spot, and slowly walked over to Ed. She lowered her hood, revealing herself.

"Oh. Hi, Raven. I'm not used to such fancy ovens…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Raven just chuckled and proceeded to turn on the oven and grab a skillet.

"This button turns it on, this controls the heat." She set the skillet on a burner, and cracked the eggs into it. The bacon lay beside it. "Scrambled, or over-easy?"

"Scrambled, please." Ed sat at the counter, listening to the clock slowly tick away the seconds. Then the bacon began to sizzle. Raven scooped the skillet's contents onto a plate and set it in front of the guest. She handed him a fork, and he proceeded to devour his meal.

After he was done, he cleared his throat. "Hey, about yesterday…" He put his hand on his neck, thinking of what to say.

Raven just waved away his words. "No apologies necessary. I would have reacted the same. Self-preservation." She stood up, and grabbed his plate. She deposited it in the sink and walked out. Ed just shook his head and followed suit. He knocked on his door.

"Alright Al, let's go." His brother opened the door and stepped into the hall. They wandered for about 15 minutes before finally finding the gym. In one corner there were weights, and against one wall there were some exercise machines. There were ropes on the ceiling, and some bars for pull-ups. There were mats near one end, presumably for wrestling and tumbling.

"Dude, this is awesome! A strong body means a strong mind. Let's get to work." He grinned in a slightly evil way and dashed towards the ropes. After about 40 minutes of working out, he started sparring his brother. He managed to finally get in a hit, which inspired his brother to defend harder. Al managed to jump-kick his brother's left leg, sending him flying towards the door. At that moment, Robin opened it and stepped in with the rest of the team.

"Alright, Titans. We can let our guests sleep a bit more while we-" Robin was interrupted by a large, heavy mass colliding with him and knocking him over.

"Friends Robin and Edward! Are you alright? I did not know that you were capable of flight!" Starfire and Raven helped them up, while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed.

"Ug… Starfire, I'm not. My brother and I have been sparring for a while and he got in a good kick…" Ed stood up and twisted around his left leg. He shot daggers at Al. "You should be lucky you didn't damage this! Winry's not here to fix this and even if she were, she would yell at me and beat me with her wrench! Then Granny would come in and scold us and-" Ed stopped dead. His eyes, widened, and he whipped his head to the side, obscuring his face.

Al reached out his hand to Ed. "Brother, I know you miss home, but-" Ed brushed off his head and took a deep breath. He was trembling.

"I need to be alone." His voice was barely a whisper, but it was full of malice, and... fear? Sadness? There were many emotions coming off of him. He turned quickly and stomped out of the gym. As soon as the door shut behind him, he started running. He didn't know where he was running to until he found the door. He burst outside and kept running, barefoot, down the street. Luckily, it was relatively empty. He eventually ended up in the woods near the park. He rested his back against a tree and relaxed.

_I'm getting too emotional… But I miss my home. I miss Pinako and even her cooking. I miss Den and his antics. I miss Winry and her wrench. _

He looked up to the sky, barely visible through the dense foliage. _I wonder how far away this world is from ours. There are some similarities, but many differences. _

He bent his knee up towards him, and rested his elbow on that. His fingers nervously ran through his bangs, and he rested his hand on his palm._ Will we ever be able to get back home at all?_

O-O-O

"Friend Robin, Edward seemed very upset. Why did he run away?" Starfire looked at Robin, concern in her eyes. The group was in the gym now, staring at Al. He was leaning against the wall, head down.

"Starfire, he's fine. He's just… upset. And worried that we'll never get back home. We both really miss everyone and want to make sure they're ok. Our home world is a dangerous place. There is a war between the humans and creatures called homunculi. They are extremely hard to kill. Our best friends, and basically our family, could be in danger. The enemy knows about them. Brother wants to keep them safe, is all." Al shook his head.

"I wish he wouldn't forget about himself so much. He puts everyone else first." The team turned to Robin.

"What?" He gave them a quizzical look. Raven shook her head and walked out. She transported herself outside of the tower to look for Ed. He searched for him, and found his location by sensing all the emotion coming from him. He was like a raging whirlpool of jumbled feelings.

She walked to the forest and found him, muttering to himself. "Edward."

He jumped up and crossed his arms. Then he saw who it was and relaxed. "Oh. Raven. It's you." He sat back down.

"Come to tell me to 'control my emotions'?" Raven stopped; she looked taken aback.

"How did you know?" She looked warily at him and sat down next to him.

"It's simple, really. Everyone else is so open. You're more like my friend Riza. No emotions except in dire times, threatening when you want to me, secretive." He just shrugged like he psychoanalyzed people for a living.

"You miss your home, don't you? Al told us what's going on in your world. It's called Amestris, right? Well, we're fighting everyday too. Not on that scale, but there's a villain around here that we've been trying to capture for a very long time. He's hurt us many times, kind of like how the… homunculi have been doing to you." Ed looked at Raven, and sighed.

"You're the only one here that understands my brother and me." He looked at the ground.

"That's not true. I understand that you must hide your emotions and that you still have secrets. Starfire understands how scary it is to be alone. Robin understands how it is to put others first. Cyborg understands how it is to be human one day and then different the next. Beast Boy understands how it feels to have no true family left." She looked at him and actually smiled. "You're among friends here."

She stood up and motioned for him to follow. They walked back to the tower, relishing in the friendly silence surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ed left, Al and the other Titans continued training. Al was doing some martial arts moves.

Robin looked up at him. "How long have you been studying that?"Al looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe like, 8 or 9 years. Not sure." He returned to his routine. Suddenly, he saw Robin flying towards him, staff extended. Al barely had time to raise his arm before he struck. Robin was a bit faster, but Al was bigger and sturdier. Basically, the whole battle was Robin trying to do aerial attacks and Al just knocking him off. Eventually, they grew tired of this stand-off and stopped.

"Pretty good for a suit of armor." Robin smiled at his opponent. Just then, the alarm went off.

O-O-O

When Raven and Ed re-entered the Tower, they walked into the living room. "Do you have gaming systems or televisions in Amestris?" Raven was explaining the technology to Ed.

"No, we don't. We are a bit behind in the way of technology, but no one here knows alchemy. I guess the way we evolved is equivalent exchange, too. Technology for alchemy..." Suddenly, a loud, screaming alarm filled the room. The rest of the Titans burst into the room, followed by Al. Robin punched some buttons on a panel, and a large map of the city popped up.

"It's just the normal... Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock. Atlas is with them, too..." He looked at his guests. "Well, you two are very skilled. Care to help us?" He smirked a little.

Ed grinned and nodded. "We'd be happy to." The Titans and the Elrics raced downstairs. The brothers and Cyborg piled into the T-Car, Robin hopped onto his bike, and the girls and Beast Boy flew, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl. They raced to the location of the criminals.

"Jewelry store. Of course." When they arrived, everyone prepared themselves for battle. Starfire and Raven flew above the street, prepared to fire. Beast Boy turned into a rhino, ready to charge. Robin extended his bo staff, and Cyborg charged his cannon. The brothers both stood in the ready stance after Ed flung off his shirt, jacket and gloves, remaining in his tank top, pants and boots.

The band of wannabe criminals turned to face the heroes. "Hello, Titans." Jinx sneered. "Come to play?" She grinned evilly and began shooting hexes at the girls. Gizmo went after Cyborg with his own cannon. Cinderblock went after Beast Boy, and Atlas after Robin. The brothers used alchemy to help everyone out. Ed fused Cinderblock's feet to the pavement, and Al melted Gizmo's robotic legs to some lampposts. Al ran in to help battle Cinderblock. At that moment, Ed sensed another presence.

He turned around and looked down a dark alley. _Hmm... Better investigate. Hope none of the homunculi have followed us here..._ As he rounded a corner, he saw a familiar form. It was a man, who looked like he was a solid mass.

"Hello, Greed." Ed smirked and clapped his hands.

"I am not, as you say, Greed." The man leapt agilely over Ed's head and kicked him square in the back, sending him flying. When he landed, Ed slapped his hands to the ground, creating a hand. It reached out to grab the man, but he evaded. "Hm. You are skilled." The man landed above him, pinning down his arms.

Ed could finally get a good look at him. He wasn't Greed, but he looked similar. His outfit was nothing but orange and black metal. One eye stared out at him. "Who are you?" Ed growled.

"I am Slade. Would you care to be my apprentice?" The abrupt change of thought shocked Ed.

"How do I know I can trust you? You just attacked me." Ed narrowed his eyes at the stranger, trying to think clearly.

"You are new to this world, yes? And you seek something?" Ed could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"Yes. I don't suppose you'd know anything about the Phil-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Ah, the Philosopher's Stone. Yes, I can help you attain that. But for a price. You must become my apprentice." _This will be easy. Only those with this power, of alchemy, can know of the stone. His power can be of use to me. He can easily disable the Titans for me and I can finish them, once and for all!_

Ed thought for a moment. _All I have to do is act like this guy's goon for a while and I can get the stone! And this HAS to be the man who does it without alchemy._ "I will consider it. I need to consult with my friends." He nodded towards the Titans.

"No. Now, or never, little alchemist." Slade almost sneered the last word.

Ed growled, and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment. _The stone. All I need is the stone. Then, Al, I can hold true to my promise. You WILL be whole again, Al. I swear it._ "Alright, I'll do it."

The man chuckled. "Wonderful." He let Ed up and beckoned that he follow.

"Where are we going to? And can I get my clothes first?" Ed gestured to his body.

Slade stepped closer. "No, you will be wearing my colors now. Just relax..." Ed raised one eyebrow before he felt a jabbing pain in his side. Slade pulled the syringe back as Ed started to wobble. Slade caught him and flung him over his shoulder. He easily climbed to the rooftop and agilely jumped from one to the next, on his way to his factory hideout.

O-O-O

The battle for the Titans was relatively quick, thanks to alchemy. When the police came, Al used alchemy to release the captive criminals, and fix up the mess. "Well, brother, that went well, yes?" However, he didn't receive a reply. "Brother?" Worry began to edge into his voice. He scanned the area, but didn't see any hint as to where his brother was.

Starfire flew over. "Friend Al, what is wrong? Are you looking for our short friend?" (Somewhere, in Slade's hideout, Ed growls and gnashes his teeth.) Her face was worried now as well.

"Where did you last see him?" Robin asked. Al pointed to a spot near the alley. Robin walked over to the alley and searched for clues. After walking a few feet, he stumbled upon (or rather, into) a large clue. A giant hand, created out of the street.

Al walked over. "Yep, definitely brother's work. He does this a lot. Let me fix this..." As the hands slowly sunk back down into the ground, Robin noticed something. He picked up a small piece of something, glinting in the moonlight.

He studied the piece of debris in his hands. "Ed's attack must have injured the other person. This seems to be black paint..." He thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened. He growled.

"Friend Robin, what is it?" Starfire put her hand on her leader's shoulder.

Robin started shaking. "I didn't want to believe this. I never wanted this day to come again." He turned to his confused teammates.

"Slade's back."


End file.
